Two Worlds
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Maka Albarn come in on a ship to an island, an expedition lead by teacher Medusa. However, is there something else going on? And what does Maka discover on the island that changes her? (Based off of Tarzan, Soul Eater style)
1. A New World

So... Someone sent me a prompt! (o) I immediately set to it and worked on getting a good storyline in my head. This story will be based off of Tarzan, dedicated to Mystic Fairy Tame, who gave me an idea to write a new story. Based off of Tarzan, written Soul Eater style. Enjoy my little souls~! (Ow^)

* * *

><p>Why in the world am I on this damn ship...? It didn't help that I am actually easily seasick, despite the multiple remedies or medications I've tried before to try to cure it. Leaning over the chained railing, I woozily stared down at the dark, salty water, the idea of slipping off this ship churring my stomach. I covered my mouth and felt the bile rise up my throat, but luckily caught it time to swallow it back down, shuddering at the nasty aftertaste and burn it left in my throat.<p>

"Maka darling~" I grimaced at the sound of my Papa's voice, turning to face him slowly. He happily seemed to be skipping over to me, his red locks flicking in the warm air. However he seems to keep cool in his black suit, I had no idea, but looking over him seemed to make me sick all over again.

"Yes papa..." I questioned tiredly, turning my back to him and leaning over the railing again. I heard his footsteps stop and his voice stuttering, probably frozen in fear in that he must've done something wrong again... Which wouldn't be a surprise...

"U-uh, my little M-Maka- we, uh..." I sighed and turned to face him again, trying to ignore the swaying of the ship.

"What" I growled exasperated, growing tired of being trapped on this ship with him; and of others too.

"We-uh, we're almost there d-darling. You can see the land just ahead..." he said quietly, tapping his two index fingers together shyly. I blinked and perked up immediately, the sickness washing away with a wave of relief and excitement. Running past my papa, and ignoring his broken sobs of my name, I headed towards the front of the ship. After spending a week and half on this ship already has driven me up the wall again and again. In between of being sick, I also had to deal with my womanizer father (which I am so thankful this is a private ship instead of a public one where who knows how many women would be out on the deck in the sun for him to drool over, the bastard.) There was also our ship's captain, cook, and doctor; Frankenstein. His crazy antics put together with all of his tasks on the ship just made everything terrible. Seafood curry with moving octopus legs, our large vessel doing donuts in the middle of the ocean, and not to mention that his strange remedies for supposedly curing my seasickness that required that I be cut open at one point or another. There was also other helpers though, like Sid or Nygus who helped Stein with his tasks when it became too much (or too torturous for everyone on board.)

There was also Tsubaki and Kid, both who were in my age group. Tsubaki, the tall and beautiful weapon was my close friend. She was kind and sincere, even though it did make her a little bit of a push over, she doesn't seem to mind. And then Death the Kid, one who I can look to as a brother was... i-interesting to say. Despite being the son of Lord Death himself, making him the heir next in line, he could still be seen as strange without that title. A horrible addiction to perfection of symmetry, it makes it hard to take him anywhere. I can't even invite him over to my apartment back in Death City without him barging into my room and organizing everything, from my books to my panties; a 'Maka Chop' knocks him out cold and I can drag him back to his own home although.

"Come to see land ho Maka" came a smooth voice behind me, making my hair stand on end in surprise. Medusa stood beside me now, crossing her arms on the railings to join me, staring ahead. Her golden orbs flicked across the land, examining it's lush green nature. She was the one in charge of this expedition, saying through recent news cast and research that other human beings lived off of this land; however, they were unmistakably non-human too. Weapons, like my papa, or even a meisters, like me could be living here. Other beings such as witches (which we didn't want to encounter) and creatures like kishens lurking around in the dense, tropical forest of the island.

"Yes... I'm sick of being on this ship already."

"Mm, you and me both" she replied, something else slipping in her voice I thought, but was then distracted by Stein's voice coming over intercom.

"Prepare to dock folks... Last one on board will be dissected" he said in a static voice, a low snicker following after. In a flash, everyone seemed to be at the front of the ship, all eager to now quickly exit the ship. I couldn't help but grin as Tsubaki and Kid stood beside me, all of us excited to explore this new land. Whatever awaits us, we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaannnnnnd... Cut! Here's the prologue Two Worlds. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I. I'm hoping I will be able to post a new chapter frequently, but life gets busy sometimes. (-_-) To be continued my little souls...<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	2. The Excursion (Thus Far)

AT LAST! I have finally been able to start typing away again and working on my stories. x3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the ship rocked against the rocks and sand below, the metal scraping sound almost relieving, I watched Stein let down the docking plank. Once it touched the sand, I quickly walked down the metal plank, my combat boots pounding against it. Kid and Tsubaki followed close behind me, Medusa not far behind with a look of disgust as my idiot papa groveled behind. I glanced back at the ship, watching the anchors set down into the water, holding down our ship. I gasped lightly and looked down, metal turning into soft grains of heat from the sun. Looking up again to the land this time, lush, tropical trees and vines occupied the rest of the land. The sunlight shined through some patches, but most couldn't seep through the dense forest.<p>

"We have arrived" Stein commented as he came down the plank heavily, drawing a cigarette from his stitched lab coat pocket.

"Isn't that kind of obvious" I commented quietly in my head.

"It's so beautiful" Tsubaki breathed out, spinning around slowly with a small grin, taking in the environment around us. I smiled at my friend and moved closer, taking her hand to catch her attention.

"Let's go exploring!" Her eyes beamed with glee and she nodded eagerly, softening her smile.

"Yes, let's go!"

"Hang on students" Medusa said calmly, looking around almost boridly. We all paused to look at her, only for her face to split in a grin. "Make sure you record everything you see. I know that this may seem like a fun excursion, but we are still investigating. Reports of possible meisters, weapons, and kishens have been reported to us; whether or not these sightings are true, I'm not sure. But if you do see anything, you are to immediately report back to us." Stein nodded as he walked down the plank, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"And Tsubaki, Kid, my precious Maka," Spirit said, suddenly growing a serious face, "Each of you are missing a key element; a partner. You are not to engage these beings if you encounter them. If so, it may result in death." I gulped down a lump in my throat, it suddenly dawning on me that without a weapon, I was merely a meister; a puzzle without her final piece. He walked up to each of us, handing us each a beige pack, probably weighing about 10lbs.

"Within each bag contains 6 items… Water and assorted food to last for only a day, as we will eat at camp once we set it up" he said, reaching his hand up slowly. "It also contains a knife, five feet of rope, and flare gun with three flares." Kid nodded his head slowly, reaching down and pulling out the gun. "There are two different types of flares; two red flares for an emergency where we are needed immediately, where as the single green flare is to be shot if you come across anything… unique."

"Where is camp suppose to be set up Professor" Tsubaki questioned calmly, pulling her pack on her back and adjusting her tight ponytail in preparation.

"Just a mile in from shore, just to be safe of the rising tide. We'll be camping within the forest where it seems suitable to set everything up. We will shoot a purple flare for our location."

"And at what time are we suppose to report back" Kid questioned this time, sliding the flare back into his pack before draping it over a shoulder.

"Mm… According to our location, sunset starts at 6… So report back to camp at 7, no later." Peering over at Kid, I saw his eye twitch and I couldn't help but smile.

"We will be back professor" I confirmed, lastly pulling on my pack and turning heel.

"Oh, Maka…" Tsubaki and Kid walked ahead of me, and I looked back at the blonde medic. "Be sure to record everything, you hear? **Everything**." I nodded and grinned slightly, Medusa mirroring my expression.

"Yes, Medusa-sensei."

"As well…" I tilted my head before my eyes flickered down, embarrassment and rage swelling within my soul. "Will you pry your father off my leg?" I glared down at the swooning man I had to unfortunately call father, his cheek against the leg of 'lovely Medusa', as he so cooed. Drawing a book quickly, I dealt with him before catching up to Tsubaki and Kid, ignoring the apologetic wails of a man-whore on the beach.

"It's so… lush and beautiful" Tsubaki commented, looking up at the towering trees, the sounds of birds and animals calling out occasionally.

"If you ask me, it's far more distracting and just so- **_so ugly_**" Kid snapped out, glaring around him.

"And why would you say that" I asked dumbfounded, Tsubaki and I exchanging a look of bewilderment before looking over at him.

"Just look" he cried out, dashing ahead of us to point at two rocks sitting side by side, nothing seeming abnormal until… "These two rocks are perfectly aligned, but this rock is obviously more round than the other, throwing off the perfect symmetry that they could show! It's just all so-so-SO! SO UNSYMETRICAL!" Kid seemed to deflate and for a moment, I thought, just for an instant, that I could see his soul slip out of his mouth as he withered to the ground pitifully, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not that bad" Tsubaki cooed, kneeling down beside as she made futile attempts to perk up the deflated reaper, who actually looked worse as Tsubaki tried her best efforts.

"We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate" I mumbled, knowing at one point or another that Kid would have at least one of his breakdowns.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE MEETING AT SEVEN!? WE SHOULD MEET AT 8, DAMMIT! A PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL NUMBER!" He pounded his fist on the ground, weeping into his arm in an attempt (a very sad attempt) to hide his anger and disappointment.

"Kid, at this rate, the sun is going to set a lot sooner than you think…"

"GOOD! THEN EIGHT O'CLOCK CAN COME AROUND FASTER AND I CAN BASK IN SOMETHING SYMETRICAL!" Well, that didn't work… If only someone could kick his butt into line or something. Tsubaki won't because she's overly kind, and I don't think I could bring myself to yell at Kid, especially when he looks like this... (Would you yell at a kid with snot dribbling out of his nose and tears running down his face, his eyes all big and watery? Well, maybe, but still!)

_Maka Maka Maka… Waaaaahhh…_

"Huh" I hummed, turning my head away from the two to look off to the side, squinting to the bushes. They rustled slightly before sitting still, but I continued to stare off into the bushes.

"Maka" Tsubaki asked, noticing my ridged stance. I glanced at her before slowly kneeling, bringing my hand down to brush the warm soil, searching for something to use as a weapon. Suddenly, the brush shook frantically and whatever the beast was, it wailed loudly. Without hesitation, I wrapped my fingers around something cold and hard, bringing it up with me and swinging my arm back. A black figure leaped out of the bushes with its arms wide, preparing to dive into me.

"Maka!" Both Kid and Tsubaki cried out, but I cut them off with a shout of fury, bringing forth my weapon to smash it right into the face of- o-of?!

"PAPA?!" He howled pitifully, falling to the ground in pain as he clutched his face. I looked at him with pure wrath, grunting resentfully as I lowered my cold stick.

"Spirit" Tsubaki quivered out, frightened from the sudden attack, while Kid paled considerably and sunk to the ground.

"Papa?! What are you doing out here! You're suppose to be helping back at the ship!" He slowly brought his head upwards to look up at me, a disgusting grin stretching across his face, a large purple- red welt forming down the middle of his face, his nose bloodied and swollen as well.

"Why would… You hit papa my little M-Maka" he whined, tears and snot oozing from the openings of his face, a revolting sickness twisting in my stomach.

"Because I thought you were a kishin because you… You're suppose to be at the ship" I shouted angrily, watching him cower into a ball. I clutched the stick in my hand and looked down, suddenly realizing I wasn't holding just any stick; it was a metal pole. To be exact, a metal pipe, rusted and broken to be only 5 feet or so. Being a scythe-meister, the feeling felt familiar in my hand; despite… the fact that I didn't have a weapon; although, neither did Kid, and Tsubaki didn't have a meister yet either. I loud sniffle brought my eyes back down at him, disgust evident in my eyes.

"Because papa was worried about his little girl! You don't have a weapon and you're out here in the forest alone-"

"Tsubaki and Kid are here with me, so I'm not alone. Plus, I'm fine. I can handle myself. Go back to the ship and go help."

"B-But darling~!"

"Go. Now. Or I'll give you something worse than the ugly bruise on your face." Reaching over my shoulder into my pack, I slowly started to pull out my hardcover notebook, feeling my eye twitch. I sat up straight and shook his head, it dawning on him the all too close 'Maka-Chop' coming soon if he didn't listen.

"Alright... But only if you say you love me." His eyes shined with hope, looking up at me like a begging puppy; a begging puppy to be kicked in the face.

"I..." His eyes grew bigger. "I-I... L-Lo..." He cooed in anticipation, a small grin appearing on his face. "I loathe you. Go back to the ship."

"A-AH!" He seemed to freeze into a statue of heartbreak, but who was I to care? I spun on my heel and ran from him, ignoring the calls of my friends and the annoying wails of my papa. I was already done with this trip; there probably isn't a damn thing on this island besides us.

* * *

><p>Or is there?! (owO) And this concludes chapter one... So sorry my little souls~! I've fallen so behind on updating, but have no fear! School is almost over and winter break starts for me, so hopefully this story (as well as some new holiday ones) shall written and posted soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear a review, just cause it warms my little soul. (-^w^-) Have Happy Thanksgiving and hear from me soon (hopefully... XD)<p>

~soulfullysoulful


End file.
